Naruto in Wonderland
by akaritsuki
Summary: Este es un fanfic con la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y con los personajes de Naruto XDD. Contiene YAOI,espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones sobre el fanfic:

Este fanfic es una parodia de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas y de Naruto. Por esto posiblemente los personajes sean OOC, pero intentaré que no se salgan mucho de su personalidad (al menos con Naruto lo intento XDD)

Contiene temática **yaoi** (sobre todo sasunaru). A quien le desagrade este género por favor no critique y solo cierre el fanfic.

Intentaré que contenga lemon, pero si no lo consigo por mi incapacidad de escribir lemon, aseguro que hay **lime** a partir del segundo capítulo.

Sobre el tipo de letra:

normal: narrador

_cursiva: pensamientos del personaje_

**negrita: diálogos**

Nada más que decir, sólo que espero que lo disfruteis tanto o más que lo disfruté yo escribiendo o

**I. Descenso por la madriguera**

Naruto se encontraba tumbado en la hierba. El sol apuntaba alto y era un día caluroso. Había estado entrenando, y ahora se encontraba descansando. El cansancio y el calor que hacía le había dejado atontado, y eso le hizo quedarse dormido. Pero no pudo descansar mucho pues escuchó un ruido a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio pasar una figura que le era bastante conocida. Al estar atontado no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta de que aquella figura era Sasuke.

**-¡Sasuke!-** gritó Naruto incorporándose rápidamente**- ¿¡ha vuelto a Konoha!?-.**

Salió corriendo detrás de el inmediatamente. Pudo alcanzarlo y su sorpresa creció al ver la vestimenta de su ex–compañero de equipo. Llevaba pantalones blancos y chaqueta azul, en su mano llevaba un reloj de bolsillo que miraba constantemente y en su cabeza tenia unas orejas de conejo…espera¿orejas de conejo?

Lo primero que pensó Naruto fue que la vestimenta del sonido había cambiado totalmente desde la última vez que le había visto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser, Sasuke no era de esas personas que se pondrían unas orejas de conejo tan fácilmente, tenía un orgullo demasiado alto para eso.

Naruto le gritó para que parara, pero sólo le escuchó decir¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!

¿Adonde se supone que llegaba tarde?

Finalmente Sasuke se metió en una madriguera hecha en la tierra lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar a gatas y se perdió en ella.

Naruto paró recuperando el aliento y miró por el agujero. Estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada. Así que se agachó y entró gateando por él.

"_Me pregunto que hará Sasuke en una madriguera de cone…"_

Los pensamientos de Naruto se interrumpieron cuando su mano toco el vacío y cayó en él.

**-¡AAAHHH, VOY A MORIIIIIIR!-**gritaba mientras caía, pero cuando llevaba ya un rato cayendo se cansó.

**-¿Cuándo se supone que acaba esto dattebayo?-**hablaba consigo mismo**- llevo un rato cayendo y esto no se acaba… ¡a lo mejor es un agujero hacia el centro de la tierra!-**Naruto empezó a mirar a su alrededor**- pues no sabia que el interior de la tierra era así…**

En las paredes del agujero había una gran variedad de cosas: estanterías con tarros, libros, cuadros…todo un escaparate que Naruto se entretenía en mirar a medida que iba cayendo. Intentó coger algo y sacó de una estantería un libro. Nada más abrirlo lo soltó como si quemara pues dentro había ilustraciones con hombres en posiciones que no dejaban nada a la imaginación _(n.a: vamos, que cogió un doujinshi XD)_. No fue la única cosa que vio de ese tipo mientras caía, por lo que decidió estarse quieto.

**-Este sitio no me gusta 'tebayo…-**dijo asustado**-sigo sin entender porque Sasuke se metió aquí y por que llevaba esas ropas tan raras…-** inconscientemente se miró sus ropas y se dio cuenta de que el también iba vestido diferente. Llevaba un vestido de color naranja MUY corto, con un delantal blanco y unas medias blancas a juego. En vez de sus típicas sandalias llevaba zapatos¡e incluso llevaba un lazo azul en la cabeza en vez de su bandana!

**-¿¡Que coño es esto¿¡Cuando me he vestido así!?-** gritaba en el aire agitando los brazos (los agitaba tan rápido que empezó a caer mas lento y todo)**- no puede ser¿he salido por Konoha vestido así?...espera¡yo no tengo vestidos¿Entonces cuando me cambié?... ¡oh, tal vez fue Sasuke! me vistió sin que me diera cuenta porque no quería ser el único que fuera vestido ridículo. ¡Teme, te vas a enterar cuando te coja!**-dijo alzando el puño en alto-** aunque…no creo que pueda haber hecho eso, no es tan rápido como para…un momento¡si puede¡Tiene el sharingan, esto puede ser una ilusión creada por él! Jaja, Uzumaki Naruto, eres un genio-.**

Después de sentirse tan orgulloso de su gran ingenio, Naruto intentó escapar de la ilusión, pero le resultó imposible y siguió cayendo cuando de pronto dio un golpe encima de un montón de hojas secas y su caída terminó. Para su sorpresa, estaba perfectamente. A su derecha vio un largo pasillo y pudo ver a lo lejos las orejas de conejo que andaba persiguiendo.

**-¡Sasuke, espera¡Sácame de esta ilusión, idiota!-** le gritaba mientras iba corriendo tras de el. Sasuke curvó por un lado y se perdió de vista, y cuando Naruto curvó también ya no había rastro de él.

Se encontraba en una habitación muy alta con lámparas en el techo. En el centro había una mesa de cristal con una pequeña llave dorada encima. Naruto la cogió y miró a su alrededor para ver si servía para abrir alguna puerta. Alrededor de la habitación había algunas puertas, pero la llave no abría ninguna. Cuando se empezaba a frustrar vio una pequeña cortina en el suelo. La corrió y descubrió una pequeña puerta. Metió la llave en la cerradura y pudo abrirla. Desgraciadamente, la puerta era demasiado pequeña para que Naruto pudiera atravesarla. Se tumbó para poder ver lo que había al otro lado y vio un hermoso jardín.

"_Ojalá pudiera entrar ahí…a lo mejor Sasuke está en ese jardín…"_

Se levantó y vio que en la mesa había algo que antes no estaba. Era…

**-¡RAMEN!-**gritó contento. Lo cogió y empezó a engullirlo sin darse ni cuenta de que tenía un cartelito que ponía "cómeme". Tenía demasiada hambre y el ramen estaba demasiado bueno para fijarse en nada más. Es más¡era el mejor ramen que había probado en su vida! Sabía a todos los sabores que puede tener un ramen: gamba, cerdo, curry…Estaba tan ensimismado en su comida que ni se dio cuenta de que poco a poco iba disminuyendo hasta quedar del tamaño de un ratón.

**-¡Aah, que rico estaba!...etto… ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué todo se ha hecho tan grande dattebayo?...un momento¡soy yo quien se ha hecho pequeño¿¡Que mierda tenía ese ramen!?-** Naruto miró al bol vacío con cara de odio y lo cogió, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del cartelito**- conque "cómeme" ¿eh¡Y UNA MIERDA, ESTO TENÍA ALGO MALO!-**lanzó el bol lejos de el y se sentó muy enfadado en el suelo, dándole la espalda al bol que ahora estaba hecho pedazos y se puso a pensar alguna solución.

"_Por lo visto ese ramen malvado debía tener alguna poción para empequeñecer a la gente, o a lo mejor todo esto es producto de la ilusión…en cualquier caso, hasta que no encuentre a Sasuke no puedo hacer gran cosa. Por cierto¡ahora si puedo entrar por la puerta dattebayo!"_

Se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada de nuevo y la llave volvía a estar en la mesita de cristal.

**-¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte dattebayo?-** lloriqueó Naruto. Bajó la cabeza y vio a sus pies una pequeña botella que tenía un cartelito que decía "bébeme". En un primer impulso Naruto fue a bebérsela porque el ramen le había dado sed, pero luego se regañó a si mismo por ser tan tonto y volver a caer en la misma trampa.

"_Pero tal vez si lo otro me hizo disminuir esto me hará crecer…pero si me hace más pequeño podré pasar por debajo de la puerta. ¡En ambos casos no tengo otra opción!"_

Con decisión cogió la botella, pero luego le dio miedo y solo se mojó los labios. No supo decir de que sabor era el líquido, pero aun así estaba muy bueno, asi que, sin pensárselo mas, se lo bebió de un solo trago.

**Akaritsuki **:¡buenas a todos/as. Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Pronto actualizaré, lo prometo! (si alguien quiere seguir leyendolo, claro XD) Este capítulo me ha salido cortito porque sigo el libro con exactitud, y el primer capítulo no daba para más. El nombre de los capítulos es el mismo que el del libro de Alicia, porque cuadran bastante bien.

Nada más que decir, si alguien me quiere dejar su opinión, la agradeceré mucho. Muchos besos y hasta muy pronto! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**II. En un mar de lágrimas**

**-Sabía que iba a pasar algo, pero no hasta este punto-**dijo Naruto observando asombrado lo lejos que se encontraban ahora sus pies. Su cabeza tocaba el techo y tenía que tener el cuello agachado. Por supuesto que ahora llegaba a la mesa, pero si antes no le cabía ni un brazo por la puerta ahora ni siquiera el dedo meñique.

**-Me han debido de echar una maldición esta mañana, sino no tiene explicación tan mala suerte-.** Tanta desesperación tenía Naruto que empezó a llorar, empezando a crear un gran charco en el suelo. El charco creció y la habitación empezó a inundarse. En ese momento escuchó unos pequeños pasos a su lado. Secándose los ojos vio que era Sasuke intentando pasar por aquellas zonas que aun no estaban inundadas por sus lágrimas.

Olvidándose de que con su tamaño podía agarrarlo y no dejarle marchar, Naruto le llamó lastimosamente:

**-Sasuke…**

El nombrado se volvió y reparando en su presencia metió un salto que casi cae al agua. Luego intentó salir corriendo, pero Naruto le volvió a llamar:

**-¡Espera Sasuke, no te vayas! Por favor, ayúdame, no puedo quedarme así-.** La situación era urgente, de otro modo Naruto le hubiera gritado e insultado.

Sasuke sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente. Parecía estar pensándoselo. A Naruto en parte le enfadó que se le quedara mirando sin decir nada y por otra parte le hizo gracia que le mirara de esa forma tan seria vestido así (incluso cayó en otros detalles que antes no se había fijado, como que tenía patas de conejo por pies y una colita redonda).

Al final pareció que se decidió a hacer algo, porque se le acercó despacio. Una vez estuvo cerca, le lanzó algo que Naruto cogió al vuelo. A continuación le dijo:

**-Llego muy tarde, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un dobe como tú-.**

Después de esa declaración salió corriendo y desapareció.

Naruto miró lo que tenía en su mano como si fuera algo que resolvería todos sus problemas, pero a simple vista era un abanico con el símbolo Uchiha. Definitivamente, la situación era cada vez más desesperante.

"_¿Y que se supone que debo hacer con esto, abanicarme? Joder, que ganas tengo de pillarle para partirle la cara…"_

Aun así Naruto se empezó a abanicar. No es que aliviara mucho debido a su tamaño, pero estaba ardiendo de la ira. Era bastante raro que Kyubi no se hubiera despertado, lo había hecho en ocasiones en las que estaba menos cabreado como lo estaba en ese momento.

Pero no todo salió mal. Poco a poco empezó a encoger de nuevo. Al principio se sorprendió mucho, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez el abanico había hecho efecto.

**-Je, si al final se lo tendré que agradecer y todo…-**se dijo a si mismo contento de volver a ver sus pies de cerca. Como vio que cada vez se hacía más pequeño lanzó lejos el abanico por miedo de encoger hasta extinguirse. Después resbaló y cayó al agua.

**-¿Pero cuando he llegado al mar?-** gritó**- oh, claro, estas deben ser mis lagrimas. Pero por mucho que llore no se puede hacer un mar de lágrimas tan fácilmente…bueno, a este sitio no se le puede buscar una lógica-.**

Todo esto lo decía en voz alta mientras nadaba en círculos. No podía encontrar algún sitio donde no hubiera agua, estaba totalmente rodeado por ella.

"_He salido de la sartén para caer en el fuego. Al final moriré ahogado, y cuando encuentren mi cadáver se reirán encima por la pinta que llevo. Maldita sea…"_

Naruto se quedó flotando perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que no estaba solo. No muy lejos suya vio a alguien que también luchaba por salir de ese mar. Esperanzado, Naruto se acercó nadando hacia ese ser. A medida que se acercaba pudo notar que tenía orejas de animal. Más tarde vio que eran de ratón, y ya cuando estuvo al lado se sorprendió de ver que no era nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Neji.

**-¡Neji!, ¿tu también? ¿Se ha puesto de moda llevar orejas de animales o qué?-.**

Neji se volvió y le miró asustado._"Al parecer en este lugar nadie capta mi presencia" _pensó Naruto.

Neji hizo amago de irse, pero Naruto se agarró a él. De ningún modo iba a quedarse solo en ese sitio tan raro.

Forcejearon un rato pero Naruto se agarró más fuerte a el, hasta quedar completamente pegado. Entonces Neji dejó de forcejear. Se le quedó mirando fijamente y le indicó que le siguiera.

Ambos empezaron a nadar. Al principio Naruto pensó que nadaban sin rumbo fijo, pero pronto vio a lo lejos la costa. Casi lloró de alegría.

Ambos salieron empapados _(n.a: algo obvio cuando te metes en el agua)_. Naruto se permitió llevar una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora que estaba con alguien se sentía mejor, y si algo malo volvía a pasar al menos ya no lo pasaría solo.

Miró a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Primero pensó que se veía ridículo vestido de ratón (cola incluida) y chorreando. Luego se acordó de que no era el único que iba vestido raro.

Se miró y vio que su cuerpo se transparentaba bajo la ropa mojada. Se sonrojó e intentó taparse como pudo, pero el vestido era tan corto que intentar taparse lo hacía más evidente.

**-Creo… creo que deberíamos secarnos dattebayo…-**dijo nervioso por la situación. Neji seguía mirándole. Su mirada era tan penetrante como su byakugan (y eso que no lo tenía activado). Cuando Naruto empezaba a impacientarse, Neji habló:

**-Si…es una buena idea…-**y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que Naruto no supo identificar.

Neji se acercó y le puso una mano en la cintura. Naruto dio un respingo y se volvió a ruborizar.

**-¿Q-qué haces dattebayo?**

**-¿No íbamos a secarnos?**

**-¿Y para eso tienes que agarrarme?**

**-Es que sino no te puedo quitar el vestido…**

**-¿¡Y POR QUÉ TIENES QUE QUITÁRMELO TÚ!?-**gritó Naruto todo rojo.

Neji le miró entre sorprendido y enojado. Naruto se arrepintió un poco porque no quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Intentó razonar con él:

**-No hace falta que me desnudes tú, soy capaz de hacerlo yo solo.**

Y para demostrarlo intentó hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Al parecer el vestido se abrochaba por la parte de atrás y era con botones. Como no quería ser desnudado, lo intentó sacándoselo por arriba. A quien se le ocurriría. Debajo del vestido llevaba braguitas.

**-¡¡Dios, pero si hasta me cambiaron la ropa interior!!- **gritó al borde de la histeria. El caso era que ni se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero ahora el mayor problema no era el cómo habían llegado unas bragas a sus parte sin haberse percatado, sino de que al decir eso Neji se abalanzó sobre él.

Naruto cayó al suelo y Neji le aprisionó con su cuerpo. Naruto se volvió a ruborizar por quinta vez en el día. Se quedó parado por la sorpresa, lo que ayudó a Neji a abrirle las piernas y posicionarse entre ellas. Naruto seguía quieto. Neji bajó la cabeza y empezó a besarle el cuello. Naruto seguía quieto. Neji bajó la mano y la metió por debajo de la falda. Naruto seguía quieto. Neji acarició su muslo. Naruto despertó.

**-¡¡AAAAAAH!!-**de un empujón se lo sacó de encima y arrastrándose se alejó lo máximo posible de él.

**-Tu…tu…-**Naruto hiperventilaba y estaba tan rojo como un tomate**-¡Tu no eres Neji! ¡Eres un pervertido ratón disfrazado de Neji! ¡O un pervertido Neji disfrazado de ratón! ¡O un ratón Neji disfrazado de pervertido!**-estaba tan fuera de sí que ya no sabía lo que decía**-Seas lo que seas no puedes ser Neji, ¡así que me largo!-**. Dicho esto salió corriendo, dejando a un ratón Neji frustrado.

Después de correr un rato, Naruto paró para respirar. Luego de tomar aire, se percató de que estaba seco.

**-A lo mejor si era cierto que eso secaba… ¡que tonterías digo, ha sido la carrera lo que me ha secado! Definitivamente, este sitio es de locos, porque me estoy volviendo yo también.**

Y así, Naruto siguió su camino, pero, al poco rato, volvió a oír unos leves pasos a lo lejos y se asustó pensando que era el ratón pervertido que le había estado siguiendo.


End file.
